Hero World
"Hero World" (ヒーロー Hīrō Wārudo) is one of the playable Worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world is themed after giant robots, super heroes, rescue dragons and aliens and pays homage to many classic Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and Super Robot series. The card frame resembles a cockpit of a spaceship. Playstyle Hero World features the Ride and Transform Keywords (both of which work exactly the same), which allow monsters to equip themselves to the players and be treated as Items, this allows the player to artificially go over the Size rule limit by having one of their monsters become an item thus lose its size while still keep its abilities and attributes. Additionally, Ride/Transform monsters give the player an item with Defense power to protect the player against direct attacks. Several of their abilities activate when the player is Ride/Transform, and some give additional advantages from being Ride/Transform with a specific monster. Associated Characters *Captain Answer (Anime) *Genma Todoroki (Anime) *Paruko Nanana (Anime/Manga) *Tsurugi Takihara (Anime) *Gao Mikado (Anime) Sets containing Hero World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (1 Card) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') (30 Cards) Extra Booster Sets *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (1 Card) Trial Decks *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force (17 Cards) List of Hero World cards Flags *Hero World (card) Items * Army Rifle, Line Thunder Spells *Call, Super Machine! *Draw Away the Lackeys! *Fire All Cannons! *Hero Climax! *Hyper Energy *I'm Still Alive! *It's About Time I Got Serious! *I Knew Something Like This Would Happen... *There, I See It! *I've Seen Through Your Moves! *Justice Will Prevail! *Leave Me Here and Move On! *Launch! Buddy Police *New Program! 3-Man Squad Quartet Five *...Or So the Dream I had Went *Prepped and OK to Launch! *Reckless Bravery...... *That is an Afterimage *Why is there a banana peel here!? Impacts *Emergency Trans! *Equation of Victory, Winning Formula! * Impact! Double Sword Slasher! * Rampage Blaster! *Rock Splitter Sword, Gaia Crush! Monsters Size 1 *Card Burn *Card Serpent *Cyber Police, Hyper Rescue *Cyber Police, Assault Leader *Cyber Police, Lightning Chaser *First Warrior, Einder *Gran Ruler, Silver Barrier *Heavy Trooper, Iron Saver *Heavy Trooper, Metal Prisoner *Hero Hunter, Sieben *Martian UFO, Takosuke *Radio Controlled Machine, Maxstorm *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver *Rescue Dragon, Metamorph Effect *Ninth Warrior, Nine *Second Warrior, Zweider *Stray Warrior, Vier *The Scar *Third Warrior, Dreider *White Valor, Lord Takuto Size 2 *Buddy Police, Decker Drum *Captain Answer *Card Rhino *Eco-Hero, Solarpanelman *Emergency Launch! Decker Drum *Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic *Fervent Investigator, Decker Drum *Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer *GC Felganis *Lightspeed Express X-Blazer *Mobile Berserker, Gomaguts *Red Warrior, Road Blader *Rescue Dragon, Crossbuster *RD Dragshovel *Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum *Rescue Dragon, Seven Ranger *Type-36 Armored Convoy, Raigo *Unmovable Steel Mech, Ganzallar Size 3 *Adventure Continent, Gunvellz *Drum Bunker Robo *Infinite Robo, Mathematics *Rescue Dragon, Force Arms *Ultimate Card Burn